


I Don’t Have Time To Talk About This Now.

by WhisperOfWarmth



Series: Fodder for the Future [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Injured Hux, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, Poor Hux, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short Story, The Force Ships It, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfWarmth/pseuds/WhisperOfWarmth
Summary: Kylo Ren’s seemingly unwarranted paranoia and concern for a mission his husband, Armitage Hux, is about to leave on, becomes a cause of contention between the two normally happy partners. But when Kylo’s suspicions turn out to be right, the two have to deal with the horrendous aftermath of the situation, together.





	I Don’t Have Time To Talk About This Now.

“I don’t think you should go.”

Hux turned around from the mirror, his hands still buttoning his shirt.

“Why not?”

Kylo shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I don’t know, I just ... I just have a bad feeling about you going.”

Hux and Kylo were in their bedroom on board the Finalizer, and Kylo was watching Hux get dressed. 

In recent weeks, the First Order had struck a tentative alliance with the White Moon clan; a well-known crime syndicate that was the Order’s biggest rival for control over several lucrative trading posts and illicit revenue streams throughout the galaxy. Today was the formal sit-down meeting between the Order and the leader of the clan, Axl Whitemoon, to finalize details. Hux had been chosen to go, as his skills at diplomacy rivaled even Snoke’s, along with his top officers.

Everybody in the Order, from Supreme Leader Snoke and Hux, to the stormtroopers, was happy about this deal.

Everybody except Kylo Ren.

He didn’t know why, but he had a heavy feeling in his gut about this entire thing. He had tried to convey his unease to Snoke, only to be harshly reprimanded for trying to stand in the way of a deal of a lifetime.

So now he sat and tried to convince Hux of the validity of his premonitions ... only to be met with the same reaction that Snoke had given him.

Hux turned back around. He began combing his hair. “You have bad feelings about everything, lately. But I’m afraid you being your usual negative self doesn’t exactly warrant me staying here and neglecting my job, honey.”

Kylo sighed. “I wish you would take me seriously. Just once, just kriffing once, I’d like to have you respond positively to something I say.”

“Might help if you gave me something to respond to positively.”

“How about, I love you, and I don’t want something bad to happen to you. Okay? Is that positive enough for you?”

Hux faced him again, this time sighing and taking Kylo’s hands.

“There is nothing to be worried about, Kylo. You were there, you met Axl. A perfectly reasonable, charming man. You ...”

“That’s the thing, Hux,” he said, pulling away his hands. He stood up and paced around the room, talking.

“You forget that my father was Han Solo. You forget that I spent almost all of my childhood and half of my teenage years, being around people like Axl. People like him are AWAYS reasonable, ALWAYS ‘charming.’ They act like that so they can draw you in, so they can mentally disarm you. People like that take pleasure in manipulation. Axl reminds me of so many of the men I’d meet with Han. Nice at first ... and then in the blink of an eye you’re running away from him while every member of his entourage is shooting at you.”

Instead of taking what Kylo said seriously, Hux started to laugh.

“Ky ... what’s taking place today, is nothing like that! And I’m sorry but I don’t feel like your experiences with your father is a good basis for comparison; the man was a known cheater and agitator.”

“But ...”

“But nothing. Look, I don’t have time to talk about this now, I’m running behind.”

Kylo followed him out of the room, still trying to persuade him.

“You don’t think it’s ODD, that they requested you come unarmed?”

Hux shook his head, pulling his greatcoat around him. “No. We’ve had that request in meetings like this before. People know that the First Order has a lot of firepower, and that can come across as intimidating.”

“I think I should come with you. I really do. Give me a few minutes to get dressed, and ...”

But Hux shook his head. “NO, Kylo. You know Snoke told you to stay here. For Maker’s sake, you have NO diplomatic presence whatsoever. You’re more intimidating than the weapons.”

He walked to the door, looking through the papers in his satchel one final time. “Well, I’m off. Anything else you want to tell me?”

Sighing, Kylo hurriedly grabbed his lightsaber from the shelf, and attached it to Hux’s belt, hidden beneath his shirt. 

“You’re taking this,” he said, as he clipped it in. “I don’t care what you say, you’re not going totally unarmed. You remember how to use it, right?”

“Kylo, you’re being ...”

“Just tell me you remember how to use it!”

Of course Hux did. Kylo had spent hours teaching him how to operate the glowing stick of death. And Hux was actually rather efficient at it, which should have come as no surprise, considering he had studied the art of sword-fencing as a young man.

“Yes, I remember how to use it. Yes, I’ll take it with me, if it’ll give you some peace of mind. Yes, I feel you are grossly overreacting. Now come give me a kiss goodbye, please.”

Kylo relented and gave Hux a quick kiss. His heart was clenching and he could feel his anxiety rising in his chest, at Hux’s departure. But he tried to ignore this and put a smile on his face. Hux needed to be focused today, and Kylo didn’t want him to be preoccupied thinking about his brooding husband back home.

“I love you,” Kylo told him, hugging him. “Be safe.”

“Love you, too,” Hux said, heading into the hallway. “I’ll be back tonight!”

. . .

11.

Out of the 15 men that had gone, 11 members of the First Order were now dead.

Kylo had been 100 percent correct in his suspicions. The White Moon clan had lured the First Order to them with the intent to rob their ship, and kill. Being unarmed, all of the men went down rather quickly; all except for ONE.

That ONE, had a lightsaber on him.

Hux had remained calm under pressure, and had fought back as valiantly and as fiercely as he could, with Kylo’s saber. The three men that survived the ambush with him were all skilled hand to hand combat fighters, and together they took down a large number of the bloodthirsty gang. They commandeered a small ship from the lair to escape in, as their own ship had been stripped for parts and fuel in a matter of seconds. Once on board, Hux had collapsed from his extensive injuries, and now he and the other men were in the infirmary, recovering.

Hux was in a private room, but Kylo took his time going to see him, visiting the other injured men first and complimenting them on their bravery. He wanted to go see Hux ... but he was scared to. He had been assured that Hux was okay, but what if he wasn’t? Kylo didn’t think he could live, without his Hux. He wouldn’t want to.

Eventually he pulled himself together enough to face his fears, and, taking a deep breath, he approached his husband’s room.

Even from where Kylo stood, he could see the huge, dark bruises that adorned Hux’s face and neck. Bandages were wrapped around the larger cuts of his head, partially covering one eye, and several angry-looking dark red cuts centered around his lips. A nurse was in there with him, tending to him.

Kylo read over Hux’s charts somberly. “Concussion, blunt trauma to upper torso resulting in vertical lacerations along rib cage, left sprained ankle, fracture of the right forearm ...”, he murmured, hardly aware that he was speaking out-loud. “He must be in so much pain,” he concluded, his voice breaking slightly on the last word.

The nurse, an small, older woman, heard him and shook her head. “He’s fine, at the moment. He’s on the strongest medicine possible. I doubt he feels much of anything.”

“That’s good,” Kylo answered her, relieved.

She nodded. “A word of caution, though; being on this level of medication is likely to make him, er, ‘loopy’, for lack of a better term, when he IS awake.”

As if on cue, Hux started to stir, and the nurse went to him quickly.

“How are we feeling, young man?”, she asked him cheerily.

“WE are feeling great, ma’am,” Hux answered. His voice came out scratchier than normal, having had a tube stuck down his throat just a few hours ago, but he otherwise sounded the same. Well, not QUITE the same; he sounded much more cheerful than he usually did. The nurse must have been right, about the medicine.

He asked for a glass of water, and she brought it to him, holding it to his lips for him until he finished. As she prepared his next dose of medicine, he looked over and seemed to notice Kylo for the first time, from where he was still standing by the window.

“Who is that man?”, Hux asked, in a voice he clearly thought was a whisper but actually came out much louder.

The nurse smiled at him. “That man? His name is Kylo Ren.”

Sitting up just slightly, Hux ‘whispered’ again, “Holy hells, he is GORGEOUS. He looks like a God. Is it okay if I talk to him?”

She smiled as she checked his vitals, making notes on her chart. “You can, but I don’t really think that’s appropriate. You’re a married man, after all.”, she told him, teasing him.

Hux looked at her incredulously. “I am?” He held up his hand in front of his face, frowning. “But ... no ring.”

“All of your valuables have been put into safekeeping, Sir. But trust me, you ARE married.”

Hux laid back, and she administered the shot to him. It hit him immediately, his eyes going to half-mast and his words noticeably slurring. “Married, sureokay, but, okay, where’smy spouse?”

Kylo smiled and stepped forward. “Right here.”

Hux’s eyes widened in disbelief, and despite the new wave of tiredness he forced himself back up once more. The nurse whispered to Kylo that Hux would probably be asleep soon, but Kylo could stay if he wished, provided he was quiet so the man could get his rest. Then she left, to give them privacy.

“You? I’m married to YOU?”

Kylo gently took Hux’s good hand. “You are. Almost 2 years, now.”

Tears sprang into Hux’s eyes, and a few splashed down his cheeks.

“I can’t believe it. I can’t believe it. You are sooooooo beautiful! You’re MINE?!”

A few tears had come into Kylo’s eyes as well, and he quickly brushed them away with his free hand. “That may be the best compliment I’ve ever received in my life, Armitage.”

Hux struggled to sit up further. “Does that mean I can kiss you? Please?”, he asked, puckering his lips.

Leaning over him, and being careful so as not to disrupt his tubes, Kylo kissed his husband as softly and gently as he could. Then he laid Hux fully back down, and adjusted the covers around him.

“Oh,” Hux drawled, smiling. It was the satisfied smile of someone who had just solved a complicated problem. “NOW I remember you. You’re my Prince. You kissed my life awake.”

Kylo bit down hard on his lower lip, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

“Thank you, sweetheart. Now, no more talking; sleep. You need your rest so that you can get better.”

Hux’s eyes had closed, but he was still talking, struggling to hold on to consciousness.

“Will you be here?”, he murmured, in the voice of a frightened child.

“I’ll be here. I promise.”

“‘Kay. Loves you.”

“I loves you.”

When Hux was fully out of it, Kylo stood up and went into the tiny refresher. The door just barely slid shut behind him before he broke down, sobbing as quietly as he could. This was the first time he had allowed himself to lose it since hearing of Hux’s accident. All of the fear, the worry, came pouring out of him in a frighteningly strong wave. He had no idea of how long he stood there, bent over the sink, his head buried in his crossed arms. What he DID know was that, when the tears stopped, he felt a thousand times better than he did before. 

He splashed warm water on his tear-soaked face, fixing himself up as best he could. He idly wondered what the nurse, or one of the aides, would have thought, had they seen the mighty Kylo Ren breaking down like a child. But he found he wasn’t interested in pursuing the thought any further than that. It didn’t matter.

What DID matter, was that his baby, his Hux, was alive, and, eventually, he would get better. Recuperating from such extensive injuries would likely be a long, daunting road for the redhead ... but it wasn’t one he had to face alone, by any means.

Kylo would be there with him, every step of the way.

When Kylo finished washing up, he glanced at himself in the mirror, and was surprised to see himself smiling.

He held on to that smile as he went back to the chair by Hux’s bedside, to wait for him to wake up.


End file.
